Phantom Drabbles
by Melancholy-Vixen
Summary: Nuff said. 3: Time- Clockwork knows everything about anything, after all. Hurt/comfort and rated K
1. Dance

Drabbles keep the ideabunnies out of my head, and help with writer's block. :3

Enjoy.

* * *

**1: Dance**

* * *

The night danced by in an unfocused tempo of swirling colors and floating sparkles, which fell like snow from the ceiling decorations. Music played in slow rhythm, its bass tones low and piano lines slurring together into a droning, yet peaceful, noise. Everything in the room felt wonderfully surreal as the two twirled around, the heels of their fancy shoes- which would only be worn that particular night- clicking repeatedly against the hardwood floor.

Danny's hand clasped with Sam's as he lifted her arm above her head, and spun her twice around. Her dress fanned out, the dark purple lining brushing against Danny and revealing her pale, bare legs which shone gorgeously in the dim lights of the ballroom. Danny pulled her back into his chest, and she smiled playfully up at him as her fingers played over his collar and settled behind his neck.

"Since when did you learn how to dance?" She asked dreamily, her purple-painted eyes closing once her face relaxed into the boy's chest. His heartbeat was very slow, almost as slow as the music. It was a steady lullaby that she didn't mind listening to.

"Oh, y'know… I've been around…" Danny replied sheepishly, daring to rest his hands on Sam's waist. His nerves were settled after several seconds, when the girl didn't jab him, smack him, or anything of the like.

"Is that so?" Sam said unexpectedly, lifting her head. She stared up at Danny, her makeup sparkling vibrantly. Danny felt the blood rush to his cheeks immediately, but he hoped that the darkness of the room would shield him from her gaze.

"Uh, yeah," Danny said, glancing off to the side for a quick second, and then returning his gaze to Sam. It was getting really dark- even more so than normal. The music was growing uncomfortably quiet… Something wasn't right…

"Well, I'll admit this was fun and all…" Sam started, reeling her hands back and crossing her arms. She took a step back away from Danny, her raven black eyebrows beginning to furrow. "Now, Fenton, get out of my dream."

Danny squealed as he was suddenly catapulted across Sam's room and against the far wall, and then promptly struck on the face by a book before he went intangible and sank through the floor.


	2. Flight

* * *

**2: Flight**

* * *

"Have you ever been afraid that you'd fall?" Sam asked curiously as she focused on her firm grip of Danny's gloved hand. The two soared tens of yards above the buildings of Amity Park, each one of their windows gleaming blindingly in the light of the sunset. There was a moment of silence in between the two as their hair was tussled by the cool breeze and Danny's lips pulled back into a thoughtful frown.

"No. Not really. I mean… when I first flew I was, but… once you get used to it the fear goes away," the boy explained slowly with a simply shrug of his shoulders.

"Try telling that to Tucker," Sam muttered, causing Danny to chuckle to himself. Unlike Sam, his male comrade was still terrified of flying with him anywhere, and only did if he absolutely had to. He was somehow convinced Danny would drop him randomly just to mess with his head, not entirely sure if he would catch him afterwards.

At least, that's what was in _his _head.

"Well, if he wants to be afraid, then let him. Frankly I'm just glad you aren't," Danny said, giving Sam a quick glance before looking back forward. Sam stared at him for several seconds, admiring the pale, salmon-pink light of the setting sun setting his hair ablaze.

"Danny…?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied, his eyebrows furrowing together. He kept his attention forward, however, as he had ran into several objects in the past due to his gaze being stuck on his Goth friend. The wind whistled by in a strong gust lasting a lengthy period of time before Sam finally finished her question.

"Would you ever drop me? I mean, if you had to or something?"

Danny paused. "I don't know what you mean… I would never drop you. That's horrible." His tone edged with hurt. Sam couldn't tell if he was feigning it or not. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"I don't know. I just thought of it…" Sam mentally repeated her question, and her heart twisted painfully. What if Danny did drop her while they were in mid-flight? Even by accident? What if they were high up-

"_Sam," _Danny pressed. "Is there more than _just_ me dropping you? Or are you just thinking about Tucker?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Well, if that's true, then- uh, could you loosen your grip a bit…? My hand's starting to go numb." Sam felt the blood rush to her cheeks and immediately relaxed her hand. Danny sucked in his breath and uncurled his fingers quickly before rolling them back over hers.

"Trust me! I won't drop you," Danny laughed nervously.

Sam, now slightly better reassured, sighed deeply. A smug smile slowly crept across her face. "How do I know?" She teased, very obviously joking. Danny sensed it, but didn't respond. "Maybe Tucker is right. What if you _do_ want to mess with my head?"

Sam froze up as cold arms wrapped around her waist, and Danny rested his head on her shoulder. "You'll just have to trust me," he whispered into her ear while pulling her closer to his chest.

Sam screamed as they plummeted from the sky, Danny's laughter echoing through the evening air.


	3. Time

* * *

**3: Time**

* * *

"Daniel… what brings you here?" A voice boomed as Danny floated forward, his snowy colored boots brushing against a solid stone surface. He landed, and looked up at the grown figure in a purple cloak- Clockwork. He hardly looked as surprised as his voice made him seem; but Danny expected that, as Clockwork claimed to know all.

"I had a question I wanted to ask you," Danny stated thickly, his tone bearing a dangerous edge. His eyes shimmered with the sort of anxiety that Clockwork hadn't seen for months- not since the incident with the teenager and the cases of ecto acne.

"And what would that be about?" Clockwork asked curiously, his form flickering into one more elder and fragile. Danny slowly padded closer to the ghost of time, his expression only growing more nervous as he grew near him.

Clockwork watched the boy in mild interest. His gaze continued to flicker to different directions, and not towards him. Was he looking for something?

"Daniel," the ghost said lowly.

Danny swallowed hard. "Is _he_ still here?" His voice broke off in mid-sentence. Clockwork sensed fear spike up through the air from the boy. Understanding his question, he released a steady sigh.

"Daniel… you must understand that-"

"In the thermos! Is he still here, Clockwork?!" Danny snapped in a burst of rage, "Or has he broken out yet?"

Clockwork remained silent, shifting into a childlike body, all while waiting for Danny's rage to diminish long enough for him to speak. The boy fumed for a big longer with low growls, but eventually forced himself to take a deep breath and relaxed.

"You know what would happen if he escaped." The words caused Danny to wince.

"So… he _is _still here…" He whispered brokenly. "He still exists."

"Yes, your future self is still in his prison. It's holding up, Daniel. There's no need to worry yourself sick." Clockwork turned around and levitated towards one of his flickering monitors, which depicted some strange ghosts Danny didn't recognize. He chose to ignore it in favor for his own problems.

"But… he exists…" He protested quietly.

"… I'm _still here! _I _still exist! That means _you_ still turn into _me."

"There's something you should consider, Daniel," Clockwork said from his spot, glancing once over his shoulder. "Time is very… fickle. It changes with every step you take, and the slightest alteration can change everything."

"I know that," Danny responded lamely, "Like a butterfly flapping its wings."

"And it causes a hurricane on the other side of the world…" Clockwork finished. "However, there are some exceptions to this rule. And I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"What?" Danny asked, his voice rising a little in pitch. He walked closer to the ghost, interest sparkling in the emerald of his irises.

"Your future self… he's the exception. He's completely broken out of time. Time no longer affects him the way that you think it does," the ghost explained calmly, "Meaning that, no matter what you do, he will never simply vanish." Danny's face fell. "However, that also means that you will never become him."

"I… I won't? Really?" Danny stuttered with the shake of his head. He swore he saw Clockwork hide a faint smile. "So he and I…"

"Are not related when it comes to time. You are two separate entities. The events that created him have passed, and have no chance of ever happening again. It would be impossible for you, at this point, to end up like him."

Danny visibly beamed, a strong expression of relief flooding over his features.

"Don't become arrogant, Daniel. You may not become him, but you still have plenty of time to change your future. Be wary of yourself."

"Can do, Clockwork!" Danny exclaimed, shooting up into the air. "I promise I'll never, _ever _do anything bad enough to mess up the future again!"

"Again," Clockwork repeated under his breath. "See to it that you keep that promise."

"Well, you know me. I keep my promises," Danny said, saluting the ghost and soaring in a spiral out of the floating castle. Clockwork watched him leave, finally unable to keep a small smile from forming on his lips.

"_I promise I'll never turn into that."_

"I have to admit, Daniel…" Clockwork murmured to himself, returning his attention to the ghosts on his monitor. "For a teenager, you've got a good head on your shoulders."

"But please don't mess up time again..."


End file.
